This invention relates generally to the field of carpenter tools and more specifically to a displaced force backing wedge.
Often during the process of building or reconstructing a home, office or other structure it becomes necessary to pry loose and remove a nail or trim board or other building materials with a crow bar, claw hammer or other removal tools. Unfortunately, during the process, the surrounding wall surface such as sheet rock or relatively soft wood can become marred by the removal tool because the opposing force exerted by the underside of the removal tool is located in a relatively small area and can thereby cause dents or marring. This causes extra work for the user because the dents or mars have to be filled and refinished.
During typical construction or demolition a putty knife, wall board spatula, piece of wood or the like is used to displace and spread the force of a crowbar during the prying process.
Unfortunately, these items were not designed specifically for the intended use and therefore do not always work well. For example, using a putty knife under a crow bar or hammer claw may be too thin and not give enough leverage for the extraction or loosening process. When using a piece of wood, the user must find the proper thickness of wood, and there is always the danger of not spreading the force enough so that a dent or mar is still a possibility. Additionally, a spatula or piece of wood is generally a flat surface and does not give lateral stability to the crow bar or claw hammer during use.